Shio
Shio is a character introduced in God Eater. She is a human-form Aragami, who is also seen walking the deserts at the end of the animated prologue. Biography She is a mysterious pale girl who appeared before the God Eaters. The weapon she uses manifests from her hands. Shio evidently has a lot of curiosity, whether born of her innate Aragami hunger or a quality given by her human traits. She is especially curious of Fenrir's activity, she is first shown wearing a dress made from a Fenrir flag. Shio shares a unique bond with Soma Schicksal. Soma considers Shio to be the same as him (a human-shaped monster), and thus is protective and friendly with the Aragami (although he tries his best not to show it). He is one of the most affected by Shio's departure, and afterwards his God Arc turns white due to devouring her leftover vessel. At the ending credits, her figure is shown watching the Earth from the plant-surrounded moon. NORN Shio (?) A human-form Aragami. Possesses the core that will trigger Nova's Devouring Apocalypse, the Singularity, making her a target of former Director Schicksal, who sought to trigger a man-made Devouring Apocalypse. Her core was embedded in Nova, but as she had retained her sense of humanity, she flew off to the moon in order to save Soma and the others, taking Nova with her. God Arc: Short Blade Assault (variable) This info is restricted to the Far East Branch. Personality Shio has a very innocent nature and likes to sing. She is also shown to be very curious and, due to her Aragami nature, very voracious as well. Appearance Shio is an human-like Aragami that possesses pale white skin and white hair. Her eyes are yellow. She is initially found wearing a torn Fenrir flag. After some time, she replaces that costume with a long, white dress made specially for her by Licca. In the final epilogue, she retain her appearance from before except now her eyes are now blue. Character Relationships *Soma Schicksal - Her close friend. *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - One of Shio's 'teachers'. She is frequently seen teaching Shio new words together with Kota Fujiki, albeit the two not always in agreeing to each other. Shio's Shadow When the Arius Nova was born in its larval state in God Eater Resurrection, Shio, who lingered within the Nova after being subsumed into it at the end of God Eater, was reborn on Earth with it. She appeared wherever the Arius Nova went (and often elsewhere as well), demonstrating an ability to tame the Arius Nova with her roar, but never remained in one place for too long, often disappearing in a black shadowy muck. For these reasons, she was given the name "Shio's Shadow." At the end of the game, when the Arius Nova was defeated and its core devoured, Shio materialized for one final time, giving the First Unit their chance to say their goodbyes one last time before she faded, returning to her main body on the moon. Trivia *Chiot is French for "puppy". *Shio's name was implied to be given by Lindow himself. *Kota Fujiki suggested her name be "Norami" which means Stray God but it was immediately rejected by everyone in the 1st unit and Shio herself. *In GE2/GE2RB, an image of Shio on the Moon appears flashes in Julius' mind and revealing that he is a Singularity. *According to her, Shio once tried to ride an Ogretail and it was not happy about it. *One of her mission start quotes in the Infernal Subway has her mentioning that it's her favorite swimming place. See Also *Shio/Advanced Information *Shio/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Aragami Category:Singularities Category:Female Characters